


headed for hell

by thebestworstthing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dream Smp, DreamTeam SMP - Freeform, Explosions, Fighting, Gen, I cried while writing this, Minecraft, Sad, So much death, War, but not temporary in the universe this is part of in my mind dont worry, finale, i wrote this instead of my 15 unfinished assignments and 12 other wips dont judge me, no beta we die like men, sbi family dynamic go brrrr, spoilers for The War, the tnt ;-;, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestworstthing/pseuds/thebestworstthing
Summary: “I need you to understand,” Wilbur says, tasting smoke in his mouth, “Things had to happen this way.”OR, Wilbur knew how this would end all along - with his death.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	headed for hell

**Author's Note:**

> MAN!!!! this is part of a bigger unfinished fic but i have feelings abt the war and want ppl to talk about it with!!!! 
> 
> basically - this is my version of the events last night but there's no respawning :D (ahaha im crying and so sleep deprived man)
> 
> title of the fic from the song "how far weve come" by matchbox 20 - go check out the song and think of l'manberg and cry with me please im begging.

“It would never have been mine again,” Wilbur swallows, “and if I can’t have it, nobody can.”

He presses the button.

**

There’s silence for a few painful seconds where he thinks it might not have worked, maybe his fight was in vain. His hands are shaking and the tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife.

And then, the walls shake and start to crumble as loud explosions threaten their safety. Phil grabs his coat sleeve and pulls him away just in time for the wall behind him to explode inwards, spraying rubble and dust towards them. Light shines through, and Wilbur blinks up at the sun – staring into the brightness until his eyes burn.

He only looks away when smoke starts to block out the light.

**

The fire licks at Wilbur’s back and he feels a trickle of sweat drip down his spine. There’s probably less than a minute until his cape catches on fire and definitely less than five minutes before they come and kill him.

Phil is watching this happen, the wind blows through the hole in the wall behind him and the distant screams of their friends and family echo across the chasm Wilbur has created.

“I need you to understand,” Wilbur says, tasting smoke in his mouth, “Things had to happen this way.”

“You didn’t have to destroy everything.” Phil says, and Wilbur briefly imagines a world where this didn’t happen, where they lived peacefully as a family, laughing and joking. Tommy would love winding Techno up, and Wilbur would absolutely love ganging up with Techno against their youngest sibling. A lump forms in his throat as the reality of how much he lost by pressing the button sinks in. In a different world, he could be helping Tommy with his homework, maybe he’d have a job.

Maybe Tubbo wouldn’t have died.

In a different world, maybe they’d be happy.

But that is just a dream, and the rubble of their old home lies surrounded by bloodshed and grief. It had to happen like this, Wilbur is certain of that. The others may not understand yet, but they will eventually.

Phil draws his sword. In the moments Wilbur was thinking, the sounds of fighting have gotten much closer. He isn’t scared anymore. He thought he would be, in the face of death, but his hands are steady ad his voice is calm as he draws his sword as well. Phil’s sword is diamond, just like his own, but lacks the enchantments that make Wilbur’s sword just a little bit stronger. It feels heavy in his hand, and Wilbur has had enough of fighting. He’s done his part and the curtain must close.

Wilbur spares a glance over the ruins of L’Manberg just in time to watch someone die. He can’t tell who it is from where he’s stood, but he prays it isn’t Tommy. The youngest has suffered too much, they all have. It had to happen like this, but maybe now they can move on.

The sword clatters to the floor as Wilbur drops it.

“You have to do it,” he says, swallowing the lump in his throat, “You have to be the one to kill me.”

“Wilbur.” Phil’s voice breaks. What Wilbur is asking is huge, he knows this, but it’s the only way to get the others to trust Phil. It’s over for him and Techno, but Phil still has a chance.

“If you don’t, they will.” Wilbur says, gesturing an arm towards the ruins and the shouting. A gun goes off, and sparkles fly everywhere – Technoblade. Wilbur spares a thought for him and prays he makes it out of this.

Phil swallows, there’s a hard set to his face now and lines that weren’t there before have etched their way onto his skin. In the space of this single conversation, Philza looks like he’s aged ten years. Wilbur knows then that he will do it, and the relief is extraordinary. He swallows the urge to laugh.

“Do it.” Wilbur says softly, “It’s okay, I want you to. I want you to kill me.”

He’s smiling when he finishes, and he turns towards L’Manberg to hide it. The fighting has continued to move closer and now he can pick out individual faces. Tommy isn’t there, and Wilbur’s heart sinks, but Techno is doing fine and everyone else seems okay, if a little cut up. They made it, they all made it.

And now it has to end. Dream looks up and makes eye contact, he nods, and Wilbur knows then that everyone will be okay. Dream will ensure it. He held up his end of the deal and now Dream will follow through with his end after.

There’s a sharp pain in his chest, and time seems to slow down. His legs turn to jelly, something rises in his throat and he tastes blood. When he looks down, the end of a shimmering blue sword is protruding from his chest. Killed by his own weapon – its kind of poetic really.

In a fucked up way, Wilbur is glad it ended like this. He’s glad nobody else gets the glory of killing him. Nobody else gets to take L’Manberg from him. Wilbur will die with L’Manberg – and it is beautiful to him.

Before he realises, the sword is gone from his chest and Phil has moved him so he’s sat down against one of the remaining walls. The scrawls of the L’Manberg anthem are mostly gone with the button, but some words remain and Wilbur traces over them with his eyes. There’s something bittersweet about how he had to die for the song to end – the symphony will close as he takes his dying breath.

The sword is just visible in the corner of his eyes and its covered to the hilt in his own blood. It’s warm and sticky and Wilbur is struggling to breathe. He can’t feel his legs anymore and the world is going blurry. He’s so dizzy and everything hurts so much and he’s so tired of fighting and pretending to be strong for the sake of other people.

So he cries, softly. A single tear drips down his cheek, blurring the flecks of blood on his face. Phil is knelt next to him, and he wipes the tear away gently. He has only moments before he will take his final breathe and the reality is calming. But he still cries – not for himself, but for everything he’s lost.

“I heard there was a special place,” Phil starts singing softly and Wilbur blinks at him through blurry eyes.

“Where men could go and emancipate,” The final symphony.

“The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers,” And they did. They fought so well, didn’t they? Despite everything?

“Well this place is real, you needn’t fret,” And it was real. They made a safe place just for them, and god wasn’t it beautiful? While it lasted, it was the best thing Wilbur has ever done.

“With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret,” Yes, Wilbur smiles at Phil for changing the lyric now. Eret is with them again – he chose friendship over power. They’ll build an even better place after. Wilbur is confident of that.

“It’s a very big, and not blown up L’Manberg,” And suddenly Wilbur is laughing. He’s lightheaded from blood loss and smoke inhalation and the adrenaline of the day and it’s all built up to now, where he cannot stop laughing. Everything is funny and he’s wheezing and then he’s coughing and it hurts so much oh god it hurts so bad he can’t breathe help help phil please.

“My L’Manberg, my L’Manberg.” The song draws to a close and Phil’s voice shakes as Wilbur takes his last breath.

Wilbur shuts his eyes, and the symphony ends.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah........ how did i get this damn invested in minecraft roleplay i hate it here
> 
> the next part of this would be where wilbur enters the "afterlife" (basically a new world but they get to spectate on the others while they fix l'manberg nd stuff......) idk its better when u read the full thing but it isnt ready yet. I jsut waned to post this angsty extract to make peopel suffer like i am. 
> 
> pls talk to me about this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [how far we've come [animatic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699478) by [genesis_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog)




End file.
